


Second-Hand Toy

by Kinkstroke



Category: DCU, Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Anal Plug, Anal Prolapse, Bottom!Hal, Catheters, Chastity Device, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, Fisting, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Milking Machine, Piss, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy Kink, Prolapse, Prostate Milking, Rosebud - Freeform, Size Kink, Small Penis, Spanking, Top!Roy, Urophilia, Verbal Humiliation, Watersports, belly bulge, cock shaming, mentions of castration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-31 01:29:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21034898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinkstroke/pseuds/Kinkstroke
Summary: With Oliver gone and the house to himself, Roy finally gets to take care of Uncle Hal's needs again.





	Second-Hand Toy

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [二手玩具](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26808247) by [Amarantine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarantine/pseuds/Amarantine)

> Please read the tags and remember, "your kink is not my kink". If you don't like the tags, don't read it?

With a satisfied grin on his lips, Roy let the vibrator slip out of Hal's dripping hole and set it down on the bed sheets, admiring the view in front of him. It had been a good idea to come home over the weekend, Roy made a mental note, especially with his former mentor on a space mission and the whole mansion for himself, because Hal Jordan was currently kneeling on Oliver's king size bed and drooling onto a set of expensive satin pillows, mouth stuffed with a big ball gag. 

His round ass cheeks were raised into the air, upper body pressed into the sheets and hands clinging onto the bed frame, knees held in place with a spreader bar to present his gaping hole nicely. After a few rounds of fingering and prostate milking, his rim was puff and reddened, twitching sensitively around the nothing the vibrator had left. 

Hal's small cock, usually securely tucked in a cock cage, was stuck in the long suction pump of a milking machine. A few drops of cum were slowly dripping out of his widened slit and disappeared into the tube collecting his sperm in a bottle inside of the machine. 

"Aw, do you still need more, Uncle Hal?" Roy asked sweetly when Hal whimpered against the gag and raised his ass even more. "You're such a slut, aren't you? So greedy for anything that can fill your wrecked hole."

Roy saw a shiver running down Hal's spine before the man mewled and clenched his loose muscles, making slurping sounds with his hole. 

"Seems like we need to fill you up for good this time, slut," Roy laughed and smirked when Hal stared over his shoulders at his crotch. "You're even too lose to grip my cock properly. I wouldn't even cum fucking your wrecked pussy." 

Gripping his hard cock in his jeans, Roy brought his wet fingers back to Hal's ass and gave his puff rim a hard slap, watching it tighten with a pained moan from Hal, before Roy shoved four fingers into the still gaping hole and fucked them slowly in and out. 

Hal gave a muffled moan and buried his face in Oliver's pillow, raising his ass against Roy's fingers. 

"I knew you'd like that," Roy growled while rubbing his fingers over Hal's walls. "And your pussy is so fucking wide, I can even get my thumb in there." 

He looked up at Hal's hair, at the strands of grey on the forty-somewhat's head, gaze dropping to catch Hal squirming when his thumb slipped into Hal's hole and widened it enough to make space for Roy's fist that followed. 

“Shit, you look so hot with my fist up your ass," Roy moaned in time with Hal's undefined noises. "You're such a slut, letting all these men fuck your loose cunt and destroy that pretty ass. Even swallowed my fist so nicely now, Uncle Hal. You really need that, do you?" 

He brought his hand from his crotch up to Hal's bubbly ass and rubbed his fingers over the red, loose rim. He could barely feel any resistance in the worn out muscle anymore, not even closing when Roy shoved his hand wrist deep inside Hal's ass.

Hal had always been on all fours for Oliver when Roy had been younger, watching them fuck in the dirtiest way a boy could imagine. Now, closer to his thirties than Roy would want to be, he was finally the one in charge of Uncle Hal, determined to wreck him for a lifetime. 

"Remember the first time you let me fuck you?" Roy mused and began to fuck Hal with his hand slowly, not needing to wait until Hal would've accommodated to the size of a fist. "You've been needy like a bitch in heat. Rubbed your useless cock against my leg to get off, so desperate for touches." 

Hal's response was a whimper while he pushed back against Roy's fist, taking him deeper whenever Roy fucked his hand into him. His forearm got slowly swallowed as well, fist forming a slight bulge on Hal's belly that steadily grew more visible, draining obscene sounds from Hal. 

"You didn't have that cockcage back then. Your sweet cocklet is even smaller now that you're wearing it regularly. Can't stand to have it free anymore, can you? Always so greedy to get your stupid dicklet caged again whenever it's free for milking." 

Moaning and panting, Hal just nodded and gripped the bedframe tighter. He'd grown into an anal slut over the years, only cumming when something was deeply stuffed into his ass. Roy had had his fun with that in the past, especially when he got to play with Hal's shrunken down cock, it was barely the length of Roy's pinky finger now. 

His urethra on the other hand was widened and his slit slightly gaping from the thick rods Hal could swallow up his dick. When Roy locked his dicklet away, he liked to insert a big catheter as well, keeping Hal clean and desperate. He still played with the thought of piercing Hal's cockhead. A Prince Albert would look pretty on his circumcised baby penis. 

Fucking his hand deeper into Hal, Roy hummed appreciatively. He was hot and wet inside, leftovers from the lube they had used in previous rounds. As much as Roy liked to torture his Uncle Hal, he didn't need to hurt him that badly. His hole was much better wet and dripping from the slick lube, pretending Hal would be wet just for Roy to use him. 

"Gonna milk you one more time, Sexy," Roy growled while withdrawing his hand from Hal's ass only to punch his fist into that gaping hole again, making Hal scream muffled when he hit Hal's prostate. "We need to empty your slutty balls of every drop of your semen, make them small and smooth so your cocklet will fit into your cage again." 

The milking machine was still sucking on Hal's small penis and catching every drop coming from his slit. The soft plastic walls in the suction cup massaged his overstimulated flesh, and Roy grinned when he took the remote control from his pocket and turned the suction to the maximum, still punch fisting Hal's sloppy hole and stroking over his prostate ever so often. Hal needed to be cleansed of his useless sperm, it was only confusing the older man. 

"Maybe we get rid of them soon," he murmured to himself but loud enough for Hal to hear while he ran his fingers around the silicone seal of the pump. "What do you think? You could be my ball-free little princess, Uncle Hal. You're already so used to getting your pussy fucked, you wouldn't even feel the difference." 

The moan that followed seemed to answer every question. Hal squirmed and shivered, legs trembling while he fucked back on Roy's fist, so greedy and desperate to cum, making all kinds of fantastic noises that were music to Roy's ears.

It only took a few more punches to bring Hal over the edge, making his spill his seed into the machine one last time, Roy's fist deeply buried in his wrecked hole and deforming his belly. Suddenly, he collapsed, and he would have fallen sideways if it wasn't for Roy's hand buried in his ass holding him upright. 

"That's my good slut," Roy praised Hal with a smirk and let the machine suck on his dicklet for a little longer, fist fucking into Hal slowly to milk the last drops out of his spent penis. But there was nothing more left. 

Roy stopped the machine, but left the pump on Hal's dicklet. He'd need to clean his bottom properly before caging him up again and since Hal was, after all those years on chastity, soft and small and useless, he could leave the small penis just dangling in the plastic pump.

"Push my hand out," he ordered and twisted his fist in Hal's hole to tease him. "Push it all out for me, Uncle Hal." 

Hal whimpered partly aroused partly pained when he obeyed and used his hands to spread his round cheeks apart, trying his best to push Roy's hand out of his worn out hole. His walls were clinging down on his hand heavily but Roy could also feel the newfound tightness pushing him slowly out.

It took quite a few moments until Roy's fist finally was free, fingers slowly slipping from his gaping hole. Hal's muscles were slightly hanging, useless without a chance of ever closing again which only confirmed that Hal had been a slut long before he got to know Roy. 

Roy wiped his fingers clean on Hal's thigh and growled when he saw that Hal had stopped. 

"Did I tell you that you could stop pushing?" he snapped as he slapped Hal's hole hard, catching a whine from the older man. "Push it all out for me, Uncle Hal. Show me how much of a slut you are." 

And that he did. 

With a loud moan and his fingernails digging deep into his fleshy ass cheeks, Hal pushed again and squirmed on the bed, allowing Roy a perfect view right inside his used ass. As Roy watched, his rose started to form and got pushed out within seconds, growing into a scarlet anal prolapse. 

Roy licked over his lips and held his gaze on Hal's ass, watching the meaty rosebud grow until it was some inches long and proudly sticking out, gleaming with Hal's ass juice.

"I know you like to show off your fat prolapse, slut," Roy breathed and gripped his cock again, stroking himself through his jeans. "Hold it, Uncle Hal." 

It wasn't the first time he’d seen Hal prolapsing after a good fisting. Dozens of pictures on his phone could tell about that, and he didn't bother to take any tonight. Instead, he leaned forward and lowered his head down, opening his mouth to suck on the hot walls of Hal turned outside.

Roy moaned, tasting Hal on his tongue. He had lost count of how many nights he had spent sleepless thinking about eating his uncle out ever since he had caught him with Oliver. Now that he finally could suck on Hal's beautiful rose, he was an addict all over again. Roy knew he could make Hal cum just from teasing the sensitive flesh, but tonight, he had other plans. 

Hal was mewling and moaning under the flicks of Roy’s tongue, he squirmed and pushed against Roy's lips until the archer drew back and gave the red folds a few not entirely soft slaps. 

"You're getting greedy, Uncle Hal," he rebuked Hal between the slaps, making sure his rose stayed blooming the entire time. "Don't suck it in, slut. Keep it all out for me so I can fuck you properly." 

Hal whimpered ever so sweetly and Roy grinned.

At the beginning, when Roy had been testing his kinks with Hal, he had often used a flesh light that he would feed Hal's gaping hole, loving how Hal blushed under the humiliation when Roy fucked the flesh light into his ass, moaning about how tight it was compared to the older man's loose ass. 

Nowadays, Roy preferred to fuck Hal's prolapse instead. The puff folds of his rose were definitely a nice fit around his thick cock and he loved the obscene picture it made. 

He didn't hesitate to open his jeans and pull the waistband just a few inches down, enough to give his straining dick access to fresh air. His balls were already bursting with semen when his cock sprang out of his jeans, bending upward against his belly, no underwear in the way. Roy didn't like the additional clothing. 

"Now be good and keep it all out, Uncle Hal," Roy reminded his sweet fuck toy. "Don't want to see this cute prolapse disappearing." 

He waited for Hal's muffled consent and the small nod, stroking his pulsing cock to pull his foreskin back, exposing his red cock head. Pre-cum was dripping from his slit when he brought it to Hal's prolapse and nestled it between the hidden entrance, pushing slowly into the wet folds. 

With a growling moan, Roy forced his fat cock inside Hal, always keeping a slow pace to prevent himself from pushing the rose with so much force that it went back inside. But he also took his time enjoying the warm filthy mess swallowing him deeper and deeper until he was balls deep into the hot heaven, grunting in pleasure. 

"How does that feel, Uncle Hal?" Roy moaned and pulled back, slipping out of Hal until only his tip was still resting inside the heat. "It's a shame you're such a screamer and I have to gag you. But I know you love it, you're such a slut for big cocks, aren't ya?" 

When he fucked slowly back inside, Roy closed his eyes and allowed himself to moan again, showing Hal how much he loved his wrecked hole. Teasing Hal with slow thrusts was always his first choice when it came to fucking; pushing in balls deep and feeling the hot folds only to take his cock out and fuck back into them again. 

Roy had lost time about how long he was in Hal when he finally sped up and thrust deeper into the man, pleased when the prolapse stayed out. He wanted to burn the view behind his eyes forever – Hal sweating and whimpering, cock soft and not even hard anymore but his fuck toy was clearly enjoying it while Roy's cock fucked in and out of his fat rose, spreading those folds apart and abusing his hole even more. 

Reaching forward, Roy's fingers pulled on Hal's nipples, twisting the nubs while his thrusts sped up again, balls fully colliding with Hal's prolapse ever so often now. Roy was in heaven, pleasure ran through his veins, he could barely hold himself back anymore. 

Despite the ball gag, Hal managed to scream loudly when Roy tugged on his nipples harder, and dug his fingers into the pillow, shaking under Roy's treatment. 

"You stupid slut, you're going to wake up the neighbors," Roy growled and pulled his hand back, only to raise it and spank Hal's pretty ass again, making sure to hit his prolapsed folds as well. "Keep quiet!" 

Hal gave a pained groan and started shaking. Roy could only grunt seeing his pretty fuck toy getting closer to another orgasm by spanking, as by the humiliation of not being able to keep quiet despite trying so hard, Hal wanted to be good for him so badly. His pathetic behavior made it even harder for Roy to hold back. 

Roy only lasted a few hard thrusts longer. He could feel his orgasm coming closer, tried to hold it back, but Hal's moans and the sweet filthy folds hugging his cock made it impossible to resist for even one more second. 

Moaning loudly, Roy thrust deep inside Hal, pushing the prolapse back inside the older man before he threw his head back and came in Hal's wrecked hole, filling his belly with all of his thick seed. For a few moments, he lazily fucked Hal with small thrusts, riding the waves of his orgasm out. He felt fantastic despite the exhaustion crawling up his limbs.

Roy could barely feel Hal twitch around his cock when he came again, dry and crying out his lust like the true anal slut he was.

"Having fun?" Roy hummed and took a deep breath, holding himself upright even though he wanted to lay down next to Hal right away. "Gonna take good care of you now, Uncle Hal. Just need to …" 

He breathed out and closed his eyes when he relaxed his muscles and just let go.

"Hmnh … shit," Roy moaned when the pressure on his bladder finally faded and his hot piss filled Hal's cute flat belly even more, forming a soft bulge. "I really needed to take a piss." 

More and more of his urine floated into Hal and soaked Roy's cock. He was glad Hal still kneeled in front of him, his ass raised so it would go down towards Hal's belly rather than leak out if his destroyed hole when Roy would pull out. 

Relief filling his mind, Roy enjoyed every second of pissing inside Hal and waited patiently until the last drops had left his bladder. 

Hal was quiet but Roy could hear him breathing heavily, keeping his ass upright for Roy to fill him up more, but enjoying the feeling of the piss moving inside him.

"Taking it so good tonight, I'm proud of you. You're keeping it all inside tonight, being my sweet pregnant Uncle Hal who got knocked up by his own nephew."

He couldn't wait to see Hal's piss-pregnant belly. 

Roy sighed and grabbed beside him into the open toy box he had left on the bed. A clean plug was already waiting there and he picked it up, slicking it up with lube while he circled his hips teasingly. 

"I know you're tired," he said with a soft tone in his voice, "but I need you to hold still for a second, don't let anything spill. Can you do that for me, Uncle Hal?" 

Hal made a soft noise around the ball gag and nodded. 

Roy could hear a muffled moan when he pulled out and pressed the slick butt plug against Hal's loose ass. It had a good size, definitely bigger than Roy's fist and it would keep Hal sealed until their morning shower. Pushing it in was quickly done; Hal shivered only slightly when his worn out muscle stretched over the widest part before his hole swallowed the metal and kept it inside. 

Roy made sure to stroke Hal's cheeks gently, leaning forward to kiss the swollen lips around the plug's slim base, before he pressed the shiny crystal between Hal's cheeks and listened to the pleased sounds. 

"Need your holes stuffed all day, I know," Roy smirked. "Let's take care of your other hole." 

Holding Hal's hips, he helped him lie down on his back, stretching his legs around Roy's kneeling position. His belly had adjusted to the additional liquid inside of him, showing off a beautiful bulge, making Hal look a few months pregnant. It was perfect.

Roy didn't waste any more time and freed Hal's small dick from the sucking machine, putting it to the side. 

When Roy looked up in Hal's face he saw the tear stains on his cheeks and the bright green eyes staring at him, and he smiled at the man between the sheets. His hands reached behind Hal's head when he stretched over the muscular body and within another moment, he had pulled the gag out of Hal's mouth, wiping away the saliva dripping from his lips. 

"Roy," Hal whimpered and reached out to grab Roy's hand, squeezing it. "Need …" 

"Mh?" Roy hummed with a soft laugh. "What does my sweet Uncle Hal need?" 

Instead of an answer, Roy's hand got pressed against Hal's cocklet with another whimper while Hal's cheeks reddened deeply. The Lantern voiced a word, and without really knowing how to read lips, Roy knew what his toy wanted.

"Need your tiny peepee caged again?" he asked and squeezed the small sex between his fingers, forcing Hal to wince. 

Hal gulped, but nodded again. 

"Aw," Roy made and grinned, "We can do that. Put your cocklet in your sweet little cage again." 

After years of putting Hal into chastity, Roy was fairly quick working his way through the steps. 

He swiped Hal's cock and balls with a wet tissue from the toy box, cleaning and disinfecting the raw skin from all the cum and piss on it. When Hal's slit was clean as well, Roy took the medical lube and held Hal's cocklet in one hand, squeezing the lube into his slit to lubricate his urethra. 

"Hnngh …" 

Hal relaxed when Roy took out the catheter that fit into Hal's cockcage and started pushing it inside Hal's cocklet. It wasn't small, definitely an appropriate size for Hal's stretched urethra, but also not too big. Hal sighed when the catheter teased his sensitive nerves in his peehole and Roy smirked, pushing it all in until it breached through his bladder opening.

"Very good," he praised Hal in a low voice and made sure the catheter was closed and no urine would flow out. "You're making me proud today." 

A smile spread on Hal's lips and he closed his eyes, giving himself into Roy's practiced hands. He sighed, when his cocklet got gently pushed into the cage, thick bars locking his small penis up and holding the catheter deep inside his bladder. He would only be able to relieve himself when Roy allowed him to and opened the lock. 

Roy closed the cage with a ring behind Hal's balls holding the chastity device and place, and when the small locked clicked and told Hal he was finally secured again, Hal shivered and squeezed Roy's wrist, staring up into Roy's blue eyes. 

"Thank you," he whispered and brought a smile on Roy's face before the archer leaned down and pressed an innocent kiss right onto Hal's lips. 

"Thank you for being so good for me," he replied, falling down next to Hal and opening his arms for the man, smiling to himself again as the man snuggled against his chest. He had learned Hal needed the reassurance that he was wanted and needed afterward, and Roy was happy to provide. 

He pressed Hal against his naked chest, managing to pull his jeans down with one hand, freeing himself of the last piece of clothing before he pulled the covers over their bodies. Forgotten was the state of the bed or that it was Olliver's and not his own bedroom when he felt Hal snuggling closer, burying his head against Hal's skin, searching Roy's touch. 

And Roy held Hal closer, stroking over his round belly and smiling at the noises of pleasure, making sure he gave Hal whatever the man needed now. He just wanted to take care of Hal for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon: Hal gets to drink his cum in the morning, nicely warmed up and served in a sippy cup so he won't spill anything while he lays in Roy's arms and gets nice belly rubs. They will shower and clean him properly afterward. 
> 
> All my gratitude goes to BookOfOdym, my beta and partner in crime for this fic. You tempted me to write it, so here we are now. 
> 
> If you liked this, I'd very much appreciate any kudos and comments. Or follow me at [kinkstrokewrites](https://kinkstrokewrites.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. I also take requests.


End file.
